This research project will examine the endocrine-reproductive effects and estrogenic properties of pesticides as well as their mode of action for inducing the persistent estrus syndrome (infertility due to anovulation and polycystic ovaries) in rats treated during the perinatal period. Agents having this inductive effect on adult reproductive function will be examined in an epidemiological study in women who had exposure to specific agents during their fetal period of development.